


Home

by Melmoland



Series: Error [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Threesome - M/M/M, boys touching other boys weenies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoland/pseuds/Melmoland
Summary: Oneshot for part of a story that I might finish one day. Hongbin is a cyborg from 500 years in the futurePwp





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this didn't decide to reformat everything

 

Hongbin wasn't sure when they stopped arguing.

Maybe when he finally accepted this wasn't an illusion cooked up by the enemy, or when he realised that there wasn't an enemy anymore.

He'd never be going back to that future of war and nutrition cubes and a freak occurrence of a male magic user who not only looked like but had the same name as his tall, olive skinned neighbour.

It seemed longer ago than it actually was when Sanghyuk explained to him that kissing the way he and Jaehwan do was a greeting between lovers, not friends.

“Something on your mind?” Sanghyuk asked.

Hongbin still had trouble understanding contemporary slang from time to time.

“Huh?”

“You look like you're thinking pretty hard. What's got your processor overclocking?”

“It's not overclocking.” Hongbin pouted, “I was just thinking about how you were telling me about kissing when I got here. And how it was for lovers.”

Sanghyuk looked at Jaehwan. Hongbin thought they were communicating again. It was strange. Despite the fact that he managed to get into what they referred to as the cloud he had barely heard a whisper. Maybe one day he'd learn what frequency they were communicating on.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the larger man grabbed his chin and pulled their lips together.

He couldn't really go anywhere either. Jaehwan was nibbling behind his ear.

Hongbin gasped. Sanghyuk took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Only because of his extensive internet… research did he understand that he should  probably kiss back.

He pulled Sanghyuk closer by the front of his sweater, not actually expecting this kind of human contact to feel so good. Touching wasn't really a friendly thing where he came from.

Sanghyuk made quick work of Hongbin's shirt, throwing it over his shoulder, while Jaehwan undid his pants.

Sanghyuk kissed and nipped his way down Hongbin's jaw, he moaned with every breath and got louder whenever Sanghyuk dug his teeth into his skin.

Jaehwan sucked a dark mark into the pale skin in front of himself. Hongbin squeaked.

By the time Sanghyuk had slotted a thigh between Hongbin's legs, the brunet was whimpering piteously.

“Please… it's too much.” Hongbin made a choked noise when Sanghyuk gripped the bulge straining against Hongbin's boxer briefs.

“Does it feel good?” He growled into the cyborg's ear. Hongbin nodded. “Wanna see something that feels even better?”

Hongbin shook his head, “You're trying to kill me. I knew it.” He panted through a grin.

Sanghyuk didn't even reply, he turned Hongbin toward Jaehwan. The older man dropped to his knees and mouthed at the cotton.

Hongbin wailed and buried his face in Sanghyuk's shoulder.

“Watch him,” he whispered.

Hongbin did as he was told, gripping Sanghyuk's arm tightly. The older man made a pleased noise as he peeled the underwear down and grabbed his cock by the base.

Somewhere distantly he heard Sanghyuk let out a deep breath as he watched the other man run the tip of Hongbin's cock across his lips, painting them shiny with precome.

Jaehwan opened his mouth slightly, just enough for the tip of his tongue to graze the slit. Hongbin released an almost pained moan at the contact.

“I don't think he can stand up much longer.” Sanghyuk chuckled evilly.

Hongbin gasped as Sanghyuk picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.

He barely had time to wonder why they thought he wouldn't be able to stand as the cool sheets touched his bare skin. Why did they even bring him here? Where did his pants go?

He sat up and watched, his tongue peeking through his lips as Sanghyuk and Jaehwan kissed.

He was confused as to why they let him watch this time as they slowly undressed.

He brought up his knees to hide the fact that Sanghyuk tracing Jaehwan's ribs was turning him on. Could have also been the moaning.

His hands were so big. The rough skin of his fingers were pulling gasps and pants out of the eldest.

Hongbin wanted to touch too. Would they tell him that he wasn't supposed to again?

Before he could tell his body not to move, he had shuffled to the edge of the bed, turned Jaehwan and kissed between his shoulder blades.

Nobody told him to stop.

He mouthed from the rise on the back of his neck and down his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around him and pressed flush against his back.

Jaehwan let out a desperate mewl, grinding back against Hongbin, causing the cyborg to groan.

“Fuck” Hongbin whispered. “Please don't let this be another head injury.”

“You dream of us when you short out?”

“And when I'm sleeping… I mean look at you.”

Sanghyuk shrugged in agreement.

“But unlike you guys, I can actually playback what I get to imagine.”

“Shame you can't beam it by Bluetooth or something to the tv… can you?”

Hongbin made a face, “I've never tried.”

Jaehwan rolled his hips back causing Hongbin to cease functioning.

Was it an overload? Was it some sort of error? What was that repetitive wheezing noise?

His fingers clutched a little harder to Jaehwan's hips as he keened desperately.

“He's gonna pass out if we actually try to Fuck him.” Sanghyuk chuckled.

With a little bit of effort, Jaehwan turned to place tiny kisses along Hongbin's jaw.

He pushed Hongbin to the bed and held himself over the other man.

“I'm going to kiss you now. Properly kiss you.” Jaehwan whispered, “and if things go well I'd like to Fuck you.”

“At the same time?” Hongbin sounded confused.

“Well… that's usually how it works.” Sanghyuk said from Hongbin's side.

When did he get so close? He gasped when the younger man traced his fingers up his side.

“It tickles.” He whimpered. He gasped when Sanghyuk reached his thigh and dug his nails in.

“Shut up and kiss him.” Sanghyuk mouthed at a pale shoulder.

Jaehwan dipped his head just as Sanghyuk gripped the bottom of Hongbin's thigh and pulled it up to the eldest’s waist. He teased the curve of the cyborg's ass, making him arch and gasp into the man on top of him.

Aside from kissing like a man starved and holding Hongbin's leg up, Jaehwan was barely touching him.

“Hold his other leg.” Sanghyuk kissed Jaehwan's back as he moved behind his lover.

“What?” Hongbin managed to squeak before Jaehwan kissed him again.

“I'm mmh feeling a little embarrassed… on display like this.” Hongbin almost pouted.

“I bet you are.” Sanghyuk purred in reply.

Hongbin didn't register the click of the bottle of lube until a frigid finger traced his entrance.

“What are you doing?” He sounded terrified.

“Would you like Jaehwan to get off of you so you can see?” Hongbin nodded. The eldest moved to the side, gently tracing his fingertips along Hongbin's centerline.

He started relaxing into the touch when he felt Sanghyuk's fingers touch him between the legs again.

“Tell me if I'm hurting you.” Sanghyuk murmured against the skin of his thigh, just above the knee. “And try to relax.”

Hongbin gasped over and over as the youngest dipped his finger past the ring of muscle and pulled it back only to push a little more and repeat the process.

Hongbin gripped the sheets as Jaehwan wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and gently stroked.

Sanghyuk was two fingers in when Jaehwan decided he would mouth at the crown.

Hongbin bit his lip rather hard, trying not to shout.

“Relax, babe.” Sanghyuk rubbed his inner thigh with his other hand as he spread his fingers.

He added a third digit and crooked them.

Hongbin's back bowed as he held tightly to the bedding.

He looked wide eyed at Jaehwan who had an evil glint in his eye.

Before he could ask why, Jaehwan was sucking him all the way down.

“I don't- I can't- please! I don't know- too much-”

Hongbin was panting, on the verge of passing out.

“Breathe Hongbin. Just let go.”

He cried out, coiling like a spring. They could both see when he could take no more. There was a tense moment where he went completely silent and then he wailed, it was almost a pained sound before he finally came.

He opened his eyes to find Jaehwan stroking his hair and gasped when he realised Sanghyuk was still working him open.

“Hi.” Jaehwan smiled, “I've never had anyone react like that to one of my blow jobs.”

“Am I dead?” He mumbled.

“No, but I'm about to take you to heaven.” Sanghyuk grinned.

“That was… cheesy.” Hongbin frowned, “cheesy is the correct contemporary ohhhhh primitive and outmoded concept on a stick what was that?” He yelped.

Sanghyuk curled his fingers again, “this?” He smirked, fluttering his fingers a few times against Hongbin's prostate. Hongbin's eyes involuntarily rolled back.

“Fuck.”

“Do you want to?” Jaehwan asked.

“Is it that good?” Hongbin replied.

“Might be better.” Sanghyuk answered.

Hongbin nodded slowly.

“Only say yes if you mean it.” Jaehwan said.

“Yes.” Hongbin whispered softly. “I want to try with you two.”

Sanghyuk grinned.

“Hands and knees.” Sanghyuk pulled his fingers away making Hongbin sigh in disappointment. Hongbin slowly and unsteadily got to his knees before having to grab Jaehwan.

The eldest took advantage of the situation by grabbing Hongbin by the waist and pulling him tightly to his chest.

“You're gonna look so pretty when Hyogi fucking wrecks you.” He growled, catching Hongbin's lower lip in his teeth. His hand slid down Hongbin's back and he pressed three fingers into him. “Then it's my turn.” He whispered into his ear.

He turned Hongbin so his hands were on the bed and pulled them farther out so his chest touched the mattress and his ass was in the air.

Sanghyuk hissed as he covered himself with more than enough lube.

“Slow breaths, babe.” Sanghyuk said softly, “I need you to relax.”

He spread his legs a little as he took steady breaths.

“Might hurt a little at first, bin.” Jaehwan took Hongbin's hands and stroked his knuckles.

Sanghyuk pushed in, slowly stretching and then pulling back. Hongbin took him by surprise when he arched and pushed back into the younger man's lap.

“So good.” Hongbin sighed.

“No pain?” Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow.

“Not at all. I need more. Please,” he spread his legs some more and continued pushing back until their hips touched.

Sanghyuk gripped Hongbin's hips, pressing kisses between the delicate shoulder blades.

Hongbin whined for more.

“You know what?” Sanghyuk finally said, “go to town, Fuck yourself.”

Hongbin looked confused. Sanghyuk pushed and pulled Hongbin up and down his cock a few times, making the cyborg cry out. He finally understood and tried a few times to grind back into him.

His forehead hit the mattress before he pushed up onto his hands and started rocking his hips frantically. There was no rhythm to his movements.

Sanghyuk finally grabbed his hips and snapped forward. Over and over Hongbin desperately spread for his younger lover trying to roll his hips back and match his pace.

“Hongbin…” Jaehwan was in front of him, “You look so beautiful like this. Could you open your mouth a little? For me?” Hongbin would have done anything at this point.

As soon as his lips parted, Jaehwan pressed his cock against his lower lip.

“Lick it.” He stated. It wasn't really a request.

Hongbin's tongue darted out just as Sanghyuk thrust particularly hard.

Jaehwan groaned as Hongbin sucked him halfway in.

“Suck.” Jaehwan growled. Sanghyuk's movements were getting jerky and erratic.

“I'm getting close.” Sanghyuk gasped as he watched his lover's face.

“Come inside him.” Jaehwan sighed.

Sanghyuk's hips jerked and he let out a sudden noise at the thought. He held Hongbin's hips still.

“You feel that?” Jaehwan pulled away from Hongbin's lips when he heard the noise Sanghyuk usually made when he came.

“Ah?” Was the only noise Hongbin could make. Jaehwan knelt on the bed and pulled Hongbin so their chests were flush.

He slipped in easily, snapping his hips up and hitting Hongbin's prostate. He screamed.

Jaehwan was so much longer and a little wider and it made so much difference.

His cock was pressed tightly between them. The friction caused him to tense up a little.

“Oh Fuck.” Jaehwan groaned, momentarily losing his rhythm.

“Hyung- it's happening again… I'm gonna- Hyung oh gods, Hyung- touch me-Hyung!” Jaehwan wrapped his long fingers around him and pulled as he bucked into the other man.

“Hyung- I can't-Fuck-now. NOW!” Hongbin tightened impossibly around the older man. His nails left moon shaped indents and raised welts along Jaehwan's slick skin.

“Please,” Hongbin begged over and over. He leaned forward and licked the salt from Jaehwan skin before finally biting down near his pulse.

Jaehwan growled and fucked into Hongbin as hard and fast as he could before shutting his eyes and resting his forehead against Hongbin's collarbone.

The cyborg turned to see Sanghyuk staring at them, biting his lower lip. Judging by the mess in his hands, he had enjoyed the show.

Hongbin pulled him into a fierce kiss by the back of his neck, knocking all three of them off balance.

They landed in a tangled heap, chuckling and panting.

“You ok?” Jaehwan asked.

“Never better… I'm kinda sad humans give this up in the future. This is so good.” Hongbin smiled softly.

“But you still want to find a way home?” Sanghyuk mumbled.

Hongbin grabbed his hand and Jaehwan's hand.

“I think I am home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is shit  
> If you've say through this one, my other ones I think are better


End file.
